Az igazság bajnoka
by EttiHun
Summary: "Az óvatosság még senkinek sem használt. Néha muszáj kockáztatni, merészen lépni. Nagy fába vágni a fejszénket!" (Agatha Christie) Ez a történet a Hermione Granger kihívás résztvevőinek ajándékaként készült. Választott kulcsaim: Perselus Piton, Girmmauld tér 12, Veritaserum, Rózsaszín. A titkos kulcsomat az egyik játékos választotta: Erdőtűz. Örülnék néhány véleménynek!
1. Chapter 1

Az igazság bajnoka

Hermione már órák óta az asztalnál ült egy könyv fölé görnyedve, aminek tartalmából csak nagyon keveset tudott megjegyezni, mert az ajtón túl a nappaliban a barátai szokásos péntek esti ünneplésüket tartották. Tudhatta volna, hogy eleve halálra volt ítélve az az elképzelés, hogy mindannyian békésen megférnek majd egy házban.

A lány az egyetem első évében egy aprócska, de igen takaros lakásban élt, amit a szülei fizettek neki. Mr. és Mrs. Granger a háború után is Ausztráliában maradtak, mert addigra már egészen megszokták az ottani életet, és nem igazán vágytak vissza a sokszor borús felhőréteg alatt „árválkodó" Londonba. De Hermionét sok minden kötötte a szigetországhoz, így hosszas gondolkozás után végül úgy döntött, hogy nem marad a szüleivel. A tanulmányait Mágikus Történelem szakon folytatta, feltett szándéka volt, hogy egyszer majd régen eltűnt ereklyék után fog kutatni, és az álma azzal fog végre beteljesülni, hogy a neve ott fog díszelegni egy-egy múzeumban a meglelt kincs előtti réztáblán.

De ahogy újra nekiveselkedett a könyvében szereplő sornak, és ismét csak a felét tudta megjegyezni a szobájába beszűrődő zajok miatt, egyre inkább azt gondolta, hogy az álma nemhogy beteljesülni nem fog, de még csak az éppen esedékes vizsgáján sem fog átmenni.

_Éljen a varázslás mentes hét_! – morogta az orra alatt.

Harry azon ötletét, hogy minden hónapban tartsanak varázslás mentes hetet a házukban, egyedül Hermione nem támogatta. De a konok ellenkezése valahogy elveszett az örömujjongásban, amit a többiekből váltott ki a pompás terv  
Granger már akkor tudta, hogy azokat a heteket, amikor a barátai varázspálca nélkül fognak szerencsétlenedni, és akár még egy bor kibontásával is meggyűlik a bajuk, ő keservesen meg fogja szenvedni.  
A szobája falait levédő hangszigetelő bűbáj elvégzése már megszokott rutinná nőtte ki magát a lány életében, ám, amikor varázslás mentes hét volt, kénytelen volt elviselni a kintről beszűrődő zajokat.

Harry és Ginny nagyon modern nézeteket vallottak az óráikra való bejárásról, illetve a vizsgákra való készülésről, amit általában az utolsó pillanatokra halasztottak. Luna a saját kis álomvilágában élt, és általában nem nagyon zökkentette ki semmi, így neki nem volt gondja a hangzavarral. Neville pedig gyakorlatilag mindenre rábólintott, amit a többiek javasoltak lazításképpen, ha arról volt szó, hogy a fárasztó magolást válassza a szórakozás helyett, akkor a fiú eléggé akaratgyengének bizonyult. Ron gyakorlatilag csak hébe-hóba tűnt fel a házban. Miután a háborúban betöltött szerepe miatt mindmáig lubickolt a rá hulló dicsfényben, és különböző lányok olthatatlan rajongását élvezve nem törődött sokat a jövőjével, csak "úszott az árral". Nem akart továbbtanulni a kviddics jobban érdekelte, és már akkor lemondott arról, hogy auror legyen, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy a három éves továbbképzés bizony kemény dió.

Granger időnként nagyon dühös volt a többiekre, amiért a szeme láttára pazarolták el az életüket – legalábbis neki ez volt a meglátása –, ugyanakkor Harryt meg tudta érteni. A fiú annyi mindenen ment keresztül, olyan sok dolgot kellett lerendeznie magában, hogy járt neki a szabadság és a lazítás. Harrynek anyagi gondja nem volt, és az elszegényedéstől sem kellett tartania. De Hermione a többiek számára nem igazán tudott mentséget találni. Ráadásul Ron állandó randevúzgatásai, és annak hangos kitárgyalása a bátyjaival igencsak bántotta.

Hermione mélyen sértve érezte magát, hogy a köztük lévő fellángoláson, ami gyorsan ki is aludt, a fiú ilyen könnyedén túllépett, de úgy érezte, méltóságán aluli lenne, ha ezt szóvá is tenné. Végül is, nem szabhatta meg senkinek sem, hogy mit csináljon a szabadidejében. És való igaz, néha neki is jól esett a lazítás, de csak mértékkel. Ő nem sokat változott az elmúlt évek alatt, viszont úgy látszott, a barátai annál többet.

A lány a tanulásba temetkezve, reményteli álmait dédelgetve élt egy fedél alatt a barátaival már majdnem egy éve, de másodéves hallgatóként jobban örült volna egy csendes kollégiumi szobának, vagy a régi lakásának.  
Azonban akárhányszor felvetette, hogy inkább visszaköltözik, Harry emlékeztette az ígéretére. A lány egyszer, csupán egyszer italozott együtt a mindenre elszánt Weasley ikrekkel, és máris olyan ostoba ígéretet tett, hogy az egyetem alatt élvezni fogja az életet, és nem csak a könyvei fölött fog görnyedni. Ezen a végzetes éjszakán történt meg az is, hogy beleegyezett a többiekkel való összeköltözésbe.

SS/HG

A Fonó soron egy teremtett lélek sem járt a sötét kabátos férfin kívül. Az utcalámpák fénye éppenhogy átderengett a koszos búrákon keresztül. A macskaköves útra ijesztő árnyékot vetítettek az egyforma házak, és az eső szűnni nem akaróan ömlött az égből.  
De Pitont mindez egyáltalán nem zavarta. Lendületes léptei nyomán felverődtek a pocsolyák. Mikor házának ajtaját dühödt elánnal bevágta, majd megtekintette tükörképét a fogas melletti repedezett tükörben, észrevette, hogy orcáján két piros folt éktelenkedik. Szeme sötétebbnek tűnt, mint máskor, és ökölbe szorított remegő keze tisztán jelezte volna bárkinek, aki a közelében lett volna, hogy most nem tanácsos beszélgetést kezdeményeznie a férfival.

A kabátját egy hanyag mozdulattal a fogasra dobta, majd átlépett egy halom bontatlan levélen, amik a padlóra voltak szórva, és besétált a nappalijába. A kandallójában felszította a tüzet, néhány régi Reggeli Próféta példányát is bedobta, hogy a lángok magasabbra csapjanak, majd egy emberes adag whiskyt töltött magának, és elfoglalta kedvenc karosszékét. A pattogó tűz hangja, a megperzselődött papír és fahasábok érdekes szaga, az aranyló whisky lassan és szelíden, de csillapítani kezdték dühét, és egy fél óra múlva már inkább volt fásult a hangulata.

A Grimmauld téren tett látogatása, majd onnan való viszonylag gyors távozása még nem lett volna szokatlan, ámbár elgondolkodtató, hogy egyáltalán miért volt ott abban a házban. A válasz Harry Potter volt. A fiú jó ideje figyelemmel kísérte a sajtóban megjelenő újságcikkeket, amiknek java része a bájitalmesterről szólt.

A férfi több mint egy évig volt a Szent Mungóban Nagini támadása után, ennek nagy részét mély altatásban töltötte, ami a gyógyítók korszerű kezelésének része volt. Úgy vélték, könnyebben kiheveri a szervezete a sokkhatást, és hatékonyabban feldolgozza a méreg elleni bájitalokat, ha nincs ébren.  
A kórházat elhagyván nagyjából kettő egész napig volt ideje átértékelni korábbi életének részleteit – miután túlélte a támadást, logikus módon újjászületett személyként gondolt magára –, mielőtt megkapta a bírósági idézést. Bár Potter minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy az ispotályban vendégeskedő férfi nevét tisztára mossa, a Wizengamot nem volt hajlandó elsiklani afölött a tény fölött, hogy Piton kioltotta valaki életét.  
A bájitalmester hirtelenjében visszakapott szabadsága semmivé foszlott, úgy érezte, megint kirántották a talajt a lába alól, mert számára nem is volt kérdéses, hogy bűnösnek fogják találni Albus Dumbledore ügyében. Végső soron valóban megölte a Roxfort egykori igazgatóját, és az őt felmenthető körülmények nem mindenki számára voltak meggyőzőek.

Elkezdődött Anglia egyik legnagyobb figyelmet kiérdemlő pere, ami hosszú hónapokig tartott, számtalan tanú beidézését, több száz oldalnyi pergamenlapokra lejegyzetelt vallomást, és végül a bájital mester számára kedvező ítéletet foglalt magába. Potter és Granger emlékeinek megvizsgálása, majd azok értelmezése nagyon sokat nyomott latba, és ezt Piton is tudta, mégsem mondott érte köszönetet. A tárgyalás után, amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhagyta a minisztériumot, és senkivel nem állt meg beszélgetni.  
Szabad volt, új esélyt kapott, már majdnem átjárta a mások által boldogság néven ismert érzés, ahogy kilépett az épületből, és arcát megcirógatta a gyengén sütő nap sugara.  
De Perselus igazi megpróbáltatásai még csak ezután kezdődtek.

A varázslótársadalmat megosztotta a Wizengamot által hozott ítélet. Voltak, akik innentől kezdve hősként kezdték el tisztelni Pitont. A neve tisztázódott, a vádak alól felmentették, és a háborúból is jelentősen kivette a szerepét, amit több újság is részletesen kitárgyalt.  
A másik csoport természetesen dühöngve követelte a férfi azkabani elzárását, de demonstrációjukat és tüntetéseiket rendre feloszlatták.

Perselus gond nélkül meg tudta érteni az őt mélyen megvető embereket, igazából saját bűntudata is minden nap ostorozta tettéért, még akkor is, ha egy nagyobb jó érdekében cselekedett. Elveszítette az egyetlen embert, akit a barátjának mondhatott, és a lelkiismeret-furdalásánál csak a magánya volt nagyobb.  
Nem dúlta fel, hogy sokan gyűlölettel ejtik ki a nevét a szájukon, természetes nyugodtsággal vette tudomásul, hogy a tette megosztotta a társadalmat.  
De azokat, akik hirtelenjében rajongani kezdtek érte, már nehezen tudta elviselni. Az még hagyján volt, hogy riporterek követeltek tőle mélyinterjúkat, és mivel senkivel nem volt hajlandó szóba állni, kénytelenek voltak kitalálni az újságuk címlapjára valami iszonytatóan elferdített történetet a férfiról, annak múltjáról, jövőbeli terveiről és a háborúban betöltött szerepéről.  
De az őt imádó boszorkányok hada, akiknek vezetője egy feltűnő, rikító rózsaszín taláros nő volt, már túl sok volt a bájitalmesternek. Piton mindig is úgy vélte, hogy ez a szín semmilyen formában nem illik emberi lényhez, és rettentően förtelmesnek találta mind magát az illető boszorkányt, mind pedig a talárt.  
Lehetett bármilyen védővarázslat a házán, a rajongói levelekkel és egyéb küldeményekkel megrakott baglyokat semmi nem állíthatta meg. Az első néhány levelet még kíváncsian bontotta fel, ám szinte kivétel nélkül mindegyikben eléggé zavarba ejtő dolgokat írtak. Volt, aki ostoba locsogással töltötte meg a pergamenlapokat, valamilyen erős illatú parfümmel bepermetezve, mielőtt borítékba zárta volna őket. De akadtak olyanok is, akik félreérthetetlenül túlfűtött érzelmeikkel zaklatták fel a férfit, és olyan lehetetlen pozitúrákban képzelték el őt kanapékon, ágyakon és más bútorokon félmeztelenül, vagy teljesen ruha nélkül, hogy Piton komolyan kezdte félteni az életét.  
Úgy vélte, az ország összes boszorkánya megbolondult.  
A férfi hamar rájött, hogy a városban való közlekedése nem olyan egyszerű, mint régen. Ha néha napján kimerészkedett az otthonából, és ellátogatott az Abszol útra, kétféle emberbe botlott. Az egyik megvetően elfordította róla a tekintetét, amit Piton nem is igazán bánt, a másik viszont feltűnésmentesen próbálta követni, és halkan sóhajtozva vizslatta minden mozdulatát.  
Szinte úgy kellett ellopakodnia a város másik végében lévő laborjába. Az újszerű szabadságérzés hamar elveszítette a varázsát, és unalma elűzéseképpen új bájitalok kikísérletezésén dolgozott.  
De a laborja nem sokáig maradt ismeretlen a rajongói előtt, így naponta kellett fejét lehajtva elmasíroznia a nevét sóhajtozó boszorkányok mellett.  
Akármilyen gorombán utasította rendre az ostoba tinédzser módjára viselkedő nőket, be kellet látnia, hogy nem tud előlük elbújni, mert leleményességük határtalan volt.  
A bájitalmester néha eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy valakinek ellátja a baját néhány jól irányzott átokkal, csak úgy nevelési célzatból, demonstrálva azt, hogy vele nem tanácsos kikezdeni. De a Wizengamot tagjai egyértelművé tették számára, hogy a közeljövőben nem igazán szeretnének még csak egy aprócska botlásáról sem hallani. Így kénytelen volt magában bosszankodva elviselni azt a sok bugyuta libát, aki mostanság körülötte lófrált.  
Városszerte járt a pletyka, hogy a bájitalmester rajongói milyen kitartóak, és erőszakosak tudnak lenni, hogy megkaparintsanak akár egyetlen parányi kis ereklyét is a férfitől. Piton egyik menekülése során a sálat hátrahagyva sietett be a házába. Azt a sálat azóta oltárra helyezték, és úgy imádták, mintha Merlin szentelte volna meg.

Harry végül úgy döntött, hogy segít a férfinak, noha gondolta, hogy ex-professzora nem fog azonnal rábólintani az ajánlatára. Mégis elhívta Pitont a Grimmauld tér 12-be, ahova a bájitalmester csak nagy vonakodva volt hajlandó elmenni, és közölte vele, hogy ha szeretné, akkor átadja neki a ház kulcsait, amit azonnal birtokba is vehet, amint ez jólesik neki.  
Potter valahogy szeretett volna törleszteni a férfinak, amiért annyi éven át rajta tartotta a szemét, noha akkoriban ez inkább volt terhes a fiú számára. Bár továbbra sem igazán kedvelte volt tanárát, de tisztelte, amiért ennyi éven át küzdött Voldemort ellen, és végül meghozta élete egyik legnehezebb döntését, amikor magára vállalt Albus Dumbledore megölésének terhét.  
Úgy érezte tartozik neki, és nem igazán tudott mást felajánlani Pitonnak.  
De a bájitalmester eléggé félreértette a dolgot, és sokkal inkább tűnt neki, úgy, hogy megszánták, minthogy segítő kezet nyújtottak felé.  
A bájitalmester nem kért az alamizsnából, és a házzal járó feltételek nem voltak ínyére.  
Potter ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a Rend gyűléseit továbbra is a házban tartsák, noha a háború óta összesen egyszer üléseztek. Ez még nem is lett volna gond, lévén Piton is a Rend tagja volt. De az a szemtelen ötlet már komolyan sértette, hogy ő kénytelen-kelletlen szállást nyújtson bármilyen Rendtagnak, ha éppen úgy hozza a sors. Bár igencsak csekély esélyt látott rá, hogy valaki egy fedél alatt akarjon vele laki, lévén a modora mit sem változott az ispotályban töltött idő alatt, és aki csak egy kicsit is ismerte, tudta, hogy vele szemben két lépés távolságot kell tartani. De azért mégsem zárhatta ki annak lehetőségét, hogy lesz majd valaki olyan botor, hogy kéretlen társaságát ráerőszakolja. Egyetlen boszorkányt ismert, akinek a közelében szívesen lett volna, de elszalasztotta a lehetőséget, hogy ezt elmondja az illetőnek. Azóta is bánta, hogy nem volt elég bátor, de túl sok bizonytalanság vegyült az érzelmei köré, és nem vette fel újra a kapcsolatot a lánnyal.

Végül úgy döntött, nem él a Potter által felkínált lehetőséggel.  
Egy goromba megjegyzéssel elutasította a szemüveges férfi ajánlatát, majd fogta magát, és elhagyta a házat.

_Két héttel később_

– Nehogy azt képzelje, Potter, hogy ezzel bármit is jóvátett abból, amit akkor a csatatéren világgá kürtölt! – morogta a férfi a konyhaasztalnál ülve. – Azt pedig végképp verje ki a fejéből, hogy az adósa lettem, nyilvánvalóan nem tartozom magának semmivel!

Harry lemondóan megrázta a fejét. Bármennyire is igyekezett elsimítani a nézeteltéréseiket a férfival, a bájitalmester egyáltalán nem volt partner egy nyugodt hangvételű beszélgetésben. Pedig Harrynek szüksége lett volna rá, hogy egyfajta normális mederbe terelje kettőjük kapcsolatát, ezzel végleg lezárva múltjának fájó részét.

– Mint említettem, a házat nem azért akarom magának adni, mert úgy gondolom, hogy ezzel minden el lesz intézve – mondta Potter sztoikus nyugalommal. – Úgy hiszem, maga nagyobb hasznát tudná venni egy ilyen „búvóhelynek", mint én. Túl sok rossz emlék fűz ehhez a helyhez, soha nem állt szándékomban itt élni.  
– Képzelje, nekem sem! – vágta oda a férfi, miközben az asztalon heverő kulccsal babrált.  
– Én szívesen átruházom önre a tulajdonjogot, ha elfogadja az ajánlatomat. De nem fogom rákényszeríteni, ez legyen az ön döntése.  
– Nem értem, hogy egyszeriben mitől lett ilyen jótét lélek.  
– Úgy érzem, tartozom magának, igazából mind tartozunk azért, amit értünk tett! – közölte a fiú, és egy pillanatig láthatta, ahogy a mindig kiismerhetetlen arcú férfi meglepődik.

Perselus elnézett a konyhapultnak támaszkodó fiú mellett. Való igaz, a ház védettsége kapóra jött volna neki. Egy új bájitalon dolgozott, és nyugalomra, csendre és sok helyre lett volna szüksége, hogy kedvére kísérletezhessen, ám az őt zaklató rajongótábor és mihaszna riporternek csúfolt firkászok miatt egy perc nyugta sem volt. Kezével végigsimított a homlokán, majd lassan, halkan kifújta a levegőt, mielőtt választ adott volna a fiúnak.

– Nem vagyok rászorulva senki alamizsnájára! – morogta a férfi.  
– Tökéletesen értem! – felelte összeszorított fogakkal Harry.  
– De úgy döntöttem, hogy hajlandó vagyok itt maradni egy ideig…  
Harry legszívesebben képen törölte volna a férfit. Ennyi arroganciával még senki nem beszélt vele, pedig Draco Malfoy hosszú éveken át volt az évfolyamtársa.  
– Akkor magára is hagyom az új otthonában, ahol biztosíthatom, hogy épeszű ember nem fogja zavarni! – vágta oda csípősen.

Harry rájött, hogy sem normális, sem abnormális stílusban nem akar beszélni ezzel a férfival jó ideig! Így tegyen neki szívességet az ember… Szíve szerint elmarta volna tőle a ház kulcsait, és közölte volna, hogy kívül tágasabb, de igazából nem érdekelte Sirius egykori otthonának a sorsa, mert tudta, hogy a keresztapja is gyűlölte ezt a helyet, és ő sem tudott huzamosabb ideig itt maradni anélkül, hogy valami furcsa ingerültség ne telepedjen rá.

Piton elégedett volt, de ennek nem adott hangot, nem akarta, hogy Potter azt gondolja, szívességet tett neki. A ház le volt védve mindenki elől, aki nem tudta a jelszót, és ez igencsak praktikusnak tűnt. Bár bőven lett volna arra pénze, hogy bárhova elutazzon, házat vegyen, vagy csak béreljen, de tartott tőle, hogy nem tudna elég messzire menni, hogy előbb-utóbb az emberek rá ne találjanak. Az elmúlt hónapok során megtapasztalta, hogy „népszerűsége" már Anglián is túlterjedt, és bár az aprócska Francia falu, ahova pihenni vonult el, első látásra ideálisnak tűnt, egy-két napon belül ott is kitört a rajongási láz a helyi hajadonok körében.

SS/HG

Harry szavait hallva az egész társaság ledöbbent, Ron még azt is megjegyezte, hogy legjobb barátjának elmentek otthonról, hiszen fel nem tudta fogni, hogy adhatja oda ajándékba a keresztapja házát egy olyan valakinek, aki erre nem szolgált rá. Bár Piton ártatlansága bizonyított volt, ez szemernyit sem változtatta meg a legfiatalabb Weasley fiú véleményét volt tanáráról.  
Hermione arca elkomorult, mikor a bájitalmester neve szóba került, de ezt senki nem vette észre. Miután Potter végzett a beszámolóval, a boszorkány kimentette magát valamilyen sürgős tanulnivalóra hivatkozva, és visszavonult a szobája magányába. De egyetlen könyvet sem nyitott ki, még csak meg sem közelítette roskadásig telepakolt íróasztalát. Lefeküdt az ágyára a mellkasához szorította a párnáját, és a plafon felé fordította tekintetét. Jó ideje próbált még csak nem is gondolni Piton nevére, mert akárhányszor az eszébe jutott a férfi, annyiszor öntötte el a mély szégyen. Bárcsak bátrabb lett volna… De nem volt az, és azóta is bánta, hogy „megfutamodott".

Mikor Pitont elszállították a Szent Mungóba, Hermione volt az első látogatója. Bár a férfi nem volt eszméleténél, a lány mégis órákon át ült az ágya mellett, és szomorkásan nézte őt. Perselus arcán kisimultak a vonások a mély altatás alatt, úgy tűnt, egészen megnyugodott, nem voltak fájdalmai, és már-már ijesztőnek tetsző sápadtsága ellenére mégis volt valami békés abban, ahogy a hófehér takaró alatt feküdt.  
Egy héten többször is bement az ispotályba, és egy idő után úgy döntött, hogy hasznossá teszi magát, amennyire csak tudja. A gyógyítók szerint a férfi érzékelte a külvilágot, és a gyógyulását elősegíthette, ha egy ismerős ember hangját hallja. Hermione egyáltalán nem gondolta, hogy Piton az ő hangjának kiváltképpen örülne, hiszen diákkorában többször a tudtára adta, hogy véleménye szerint meglehetősen sokat jár a szája. Mégis úgy döntött, hogy felolvas a férfinak, mert a jelek szerint rajta kívül csak McGalagony professzor látogatta a bájitalmestert, de ő sem túl rendszeresen, mert a Roxfort igazgatása sok idejét lefoglalta.  
Eleinte bájitalszaklapok vaskos cikkeit olvasta fel hangosan, majd később kedvenc verseit, szépirodalmi könyveit is megismertette az alvó varázslóval. Hónapok teltek el úgy, hogy a lány hangján kívül semmilyen más zaj nem töltötte be a magán kórtermet.

Majd egyik látogatása alkalmával azt a meglepő hírt kapta a férfi szobájából kilépő nővértől, hogy a bájitalmester már felébredt. Ajkát beharapva toporgott az ajtó előtt, gondolatban többször is megfutamodásra sarkallva saját magát, majd végül mégiscsak lenyomta az ajtó kilincsét, és belépett a kórterembe.  
Piton egy szót sem szólt, és hamar ki is derült, hogy beszédkészségét még nem igazán nyerte vissza. A kígyóméreg károsította a hangszálait is, és egy sor kezelés volt még hátra, hogy gyógyultnak nyilvánítsák. De a pillantása beszédes volt. Csak egy pillanatra nézett oda az ágya mellé állított székre, és Hermione tudta, hogy Perselus nem fogja elküldeni, ha itt marad. Először zavarban volt, mert sokkal könnyebb volt úgy a férfi közelében lennie, hogy a bájitalmester mélyen aludt. Ez idő alatt büntetlenül nézhette őt, „ismerkedhetett" a korábban mindig zordan összeszorított vékony ajkaival, a határozott vonalú sötét szemöldökével és sűrű szempilláival, markáns orrával és szép ívű homlokával.  
De Perselus már magánál volt, és ahogy kérdőn, kutatóan nézett a lányra, Hermione úgy érezte, hogy hirtelen megemelkedett a szoba hőmérséklete. Régebben ebben a pillantásban csak gúny és megvetés ült, de most kíváncsiság sugárzott belőle.

A következő hónapok elképesztően gyorsan teltek, és mikor a férfi állapota javulásnak indult, és visszanyerte a hangját – ami kezdetben még eléggé rekedt és gyenge volt –, a „kapcsolatuk" új szintre emelkedett. Leginkább bájitalokról beszélgettek, ezt mindketten biztonságos témának tartották, és Hermione életében először érezte azt, hogy valakit tényleg érdekel a mondanivalója, figyelnek rá.  
Ron gyakorta elkalandozott a gondolataival, mikor a lány hozzá beszélt, és nagyon kevés közös érdeklődési pontot találtak, ami többek között az egyik oka volt annak, hogy a románcuk olyan gyorsan véget ért.  
A bájitalmesterrel folytatott eszmecserék üdítően hatottak a lányra, egy idő után már szinte repesve várta a percet, hogy újra láthassa a férfit. Nem értette, hogy miért változott meg a bájitalmester viselkedése az irányába, és nem is nagyon merte firtatni.  
A Szellemszálláson történtekről soha nem beszéltek, pedig Hermione néha szóba akarta hozni, de valahogy ösztönösen érezte, hogy a férfi még nem áll készen arra a beszélgetésre.

Piton is meglepődött saját magán. Korábban olyan nagyon elviselhetetlennek, kotnyelesnek tartotta a boszorkányt. De mióta hetente többször is vendégül látta a kórtermében, rájött, hogy Granger felnőtt nővé érett, és bár régi idegesítő szokásai nem koptak ki a jelleméből, mégis sokkal több volt ő, mint egy két lábon járó enciklopédia.

Az ispotályban töltött utolsó hónapokban már sokkal természetesebben viselkedtek egymás társaságában, mint előtte. Perselus valódi érdeklődéssel tudakolta a boszorkány jövőbeli terveit, kérdezősködött a tanulmányai felől, Hermione pedig boldogan mesélt neki, mert rajta kívül senki mással nem tudott az ilyesmiről beszélni.  
Aztán szépen lassan rájöttek, hogy az ártatlan baráti beszélgetések már sokkal többet jelentenek mindkettőjüknek. Amikor néha-néha összeért a kezük, ahogy Hermione a nővértől átvett tálcát a férfi elé helyezte az ágyra, amikor a tekintetük hosszú néma percekre összefonódott, és egyikük sem akarta elereszteni a másik pillantását, kezdett egyre világosabbá válni számukra, hogy ez már valami több. Nem állíthatták volna, hogy vad szenvedélyes érzelmeik korbácsolták fel lelküket minden alkalommal, mikor viszontlátták a másikat, ez sokkal inkább egy szelíd érzelem kibontakozása volt.  
Bár a lány szívében ott élt a kétség, hiszen a férfi egyszer már elkötelezte magát egy nő mellett, még akkor is, ha Harry anyja már nem élt. De a merengőben látott emlékek nagyon meggyőzőek voltak. Mégis félreérthetetlen jeleit vélte felfedezni a férfi vonzalmának, és ez egyre inkább meggyőzte róla, hogy talán lehet esélye.

Pár héttel azelőtt, hogy a bájitalmestert kiengedték az ispotályból, már mindketten egyre biztosabbak voltak az érzéseikben. Úgy vélték ez a dolog kölcsönös, bár erre nem mertek volna megesküdni.  
Hermione néha azt hitte, a férfi már-már színt fog vallani, de akárhányszor elérkezett a pillanat, Piton inkább elterelte a beszélgetést egy másik irányba.  
A férfinak sok kétsége volt. Elvégre a boszorkány egykor a diákja volt, és a korkülönbség közöttük nem volt csekély. Ugyanakkor elég érettnek tartotta Hermionét ahhoz, hogy el tudja vele képzelni a jövőjét. Mégis valami folyton-folyvást visszatartotta. Tudta, hogy Granger sokat fog remélni tőle, amit akár kész is lett volna neki megadni, nem törődve a következményekkel, de józan esze végül megálljt parancsolt neki. Rengeteg éjszakát töltött ébren, tépelődve, újra és újra feltéve magának a kérdéseit. Elveheti egy reményteljes fiatal boszorkány jövőjéből azt az időt, amit neki szánna? Nyugodt szívvel el tudná-e viselni, amíg ez az egész valóban komolyra fordul közöttük, aztán tönkremegy? Perselus lelkiismereti kérdésekkel sosem ostorozta magát előtte, de úgy tűnt a háború benne is sok mindent megváltoztatott. Nem mozgott otthonosan a romantikában, nem tudta mire lenne szüksége egy Hermionéhoz hasonló fiatal nőnek, csak abban volt biztos, hogy végül megbántaná a lányt, ahogy Lilyt is megbántotta. Nem akarta, hogy a múlt megismétlődjön, és megint csalódás érje. Óvatosságra intette magát, nem mert kockáztatni.  
Így tehát nem beszélt az érzéseiről.  
Hermione reményei a napok múlásával kezdtek elhalványulni. Egyikük sem merte megtenni az első lépést. Perselus pedig igyekezett elkerülni minden fizikai kontaktust a lánnyal, amit Hermione hamar észre is vett. Rettentően csalódott volt, de végül meggyőzte magát, hogy talán jobb is így. Ha valóban belebonyolódnának egy kapcsolatba, akkor túl sok mindennel kéne megküzdeniük, és talán nem is érné meg a fáradozásaikat.

Egy nappal azelőtt, hogy a bájitalmester végleg elhagyhatta a kórházat, a lány még egyszer utoljára meglátogatta. Sok szerencsét kívántak egymásnak a továbbiakhoz, és mindketten úgy tettek, mintha a szívük nem lett volna nehéz a ki nem mondott szavaktól.  
Piton ígéretet tett magának, hogy amennyire csak tőle telik, elfelejti az elmúlt hónapok történéseit, és kiveri a fejéből a lányt.

Granger azt gondolta, többé nem fogja látni a férfit, és ezért talán könnyebben el is fogja tudni felejteni. De a tárgyaláson újra találkoztak. Csak egy pillanatra néztek egymás szemébe, amikor a folyosón bevezették a varázslót a tárgyalóterembe.  
Hermione kint várakozott Harryvel, és mikor a férfi feltűnt a közelükben, a szíve nagyot dobbant. A hosszadalmas tárgyalás alatt a pillantását le sem vette a férfiról, de Piton odabent egyetlen egyszer sem fordult felé, pedig pontosan tudta, hogy hol ül a lány. De a bájitalmester tartotta magát az ígéretéhez, és nem akart még csak egy parányi esélyt sem adni arra, hogy a lány olvasztott csokoládé színű szeme elragadja magával a lelkét.  
Hermione végig reménykedett benne, hogy a Wizengamot fel fogja menteni Pitont.  
Rettenetesen aggódott, képtelen volt megjósolni a tárgyalás végkimenetelét. Bár a Harryvel közös vallomása sokat nyomott a latba, az emlékeikről már nem is beszélve, attól még mindig ott lógott a levegőben, hogy a bájitalmester egy főbenjáró átkot használva kioltotta valaki életét. Az ítélethozatal után, amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhagyta az addigi ülőhelyét, és a férfi után iramodott, de mire kiért a Minisztérium elé, már sehol sem látta Pitont.

Azt mondják, az idő mindig segít. A rózsaszín ábrándok, amiket a lány kergetett már inkább tűntek nevetségesnek a szemében, mint valódinak.  
Most mégis minden érzés felszínre akart törni, és Hermione a fogát összeszorítva kényszerítette magát, hogy felkeljen az ágyról, és figyelmét inkább a vizsgáira való felkészülés felé fordítsa.

SS/HG

Perselus már igencsak megtépázott idegeire jótékony hatással volt a Grimmauld téri ház nyugodt csendje. Semmi másra nem vágyott csak a magányra, és hogy kedve szerinti hektikus időbeosztásban dolgozhasson legújabb kísérletén. Néha előfordult, hogy egy-két napot alvás nélkül töltött, a délutánkor szokásos teáját éjfél tájt fogyasztotta, és nem éppen a legegészségesebben táplálkozott, de ez nem zavarta.  
Legújabb megbízatását a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból kapta. Egy újfajta Veritaserumot kellett kidolgoznia, ami merőben eltért az eddig használtaktól. Perselus arra törekedett, hogy kitalálja azt a gyógynövény kombinációt, amitől a szérum használója nem esik transzba, nem beszél színtelen, monoton hangon, mégis csak az igazat mondja, így sokkal emberibb körülmények között folyhat a kihallgatás. Mostanában érte némi kritika az auror parancsnokságot a módszereik miatt, és ezzel az új szérummal próbálták újra megnyerni maguknak a közvéleményt.  
Piton először nemet akart mondani, a felajánlott pénz nem érdekelte, de az újfajta szérum kifejlesztésével járó szakmai elismerés végül is meggyőzte. Egy jó ideje már írt különböző cikkeket a legfelkapottabb szaklapoknak, ahol ritkán használt különleges főzetekről fejtette ki a véleményét. A lapok szerkesztői azon a véleményen voltak, hogy ha őt, mint szakavatott bájitalmestert – egyesek szerint az ország egyik hősét – kérik fel, hogy működjön együtt velük, akkor a lapok bizonyos körökben sokkal eladhatóbbak lesznek.

A Grimmauld téri búvóhelynek köszönhetően kezdett elcsendesedni az őt körülvevő őrület, a rajongók lelkesedése is alábbhagyott valamennyivel, miután színét se látták egy ideje. A Reggeli Próféta továbbra is elszántan cikkezett a férfiról, de miután a múltját már kellően kivesézték, így a jelenre koncentráltak.  
Amikor a romániai sárkányrezervátumban hatalmas tűz ütött ki, a hosszan tartó szárazság miatt, minden címlapon Piton szerepelt. Az erdőtűz nagy pusztítást végzett, több alkalmazott is megsérült, és egy-két sárkány sem úszta meg gond nélkül a kalandot. A sárkányok bőre igen masszív volt, és ezért a gyógyulási idő hosszadalmas volt. De a férfi által kifejlesztett krémeknek és bájitaloknak hála ez az idő lényegesen lerövidült, és a sebhelyek is minimális terjedelműek maradtak. A bájital szaklapok csodálattal szónokoltak a férfi fejlesztéseiről, és munkájának gyümölcséről. Szakmai körökben még inkább elismerték munkáját, és ez a fajta egoizmust simogató áhítat jót tett a férfinak. Bár újra sokat szerepelt az újságokban, ezúttal nem bánta.

Hermione egy csendes kis kávézóban fogyasztotta a teáját és a péksüteményét. Az asztalon előtte egy vaskos könyv volt kinyitva. Az egyik utolsó vizsgájára készült, és éppen csak túl voltak egy újabb varázslás mentes héten, ami miatt még nagy volt a rendetlenség a barátaival közösen bérelt házban. Nem szívesen maradt ott, így könyvtárakban és kávézókban húzta meg magát. Nem kis bosszúságára újabban a Weasley ikrek is sok időt töltöttek náluk, és ez még nagyobb felfordulással járt, mint amekkora egyébként is volt.  
Kész bolondokházát csináltak a nappalijukból, amit telehordtak mindenféle még kísérleti stádiumban lévő Weasley portékával. Hermione már diákkorában sem nézte jó szemmel, hogy Fred és George gyakorlatilag kísérleti nyúlnak használja a környezetét. Harry és Ron átszellemült kisgyerekként vettek részt minden tesztelésben, és az sem aggasztotta őket, hogy néha bizony alaposan pórul jártak. Granger nyugalmat akart magának, fontos vizsgára készült, és bár a többiek rengetegszer próbálták eltéríteni a tanulástól, ő keményen ellenállt minden csábításnak.

Sokat gondolt Pitonra az utóbbi hetekben, többet, mint szerette volna. Mióta tudta, hogy a férfi Sirius régi házában van, legalább féltucatnyi alkalommal elindult a tér felé. Végül mindig visszafordult. Mégis mit mondhatna neki? Vallja be neki, hogy beleszeretett, és reménykedjen, hogy a férfi is hasonlóan érez? Ostobaság lett volna, minden jó volt úgy, ahogy volt. Legalábbis igyekezett meggyőzni magát erről.  
Fizetés után összeszedte a holmiját, a vállára kanyarította a táskáját, és kilépett a napsütéses utcára. Sajnálatos módon haza kellett mennie egy pár jegyzetért, amit elfelejtett magával vinni.  
A lakásba belépve hatalmas zűrzavar fogadta. Az ikrek magukkal hozták az egyik új találmányukat a feneketlen pocsolya medencét, amit most a nappali közepén állítottak fel. Hermione morogva vonult be a szobájába, magához vette a jegyzeteit, és már ment is vissza a bejárati ajtóhoz, amikor is Ron egy hatalmas csobbanással belevetette magát a medencébe, és ezzel alaposan eláztatta az éppen mellette elhaladó lányt.  
Hermione úgy nézet ki, mintha ruhástól megmártózott volna egy kád vízben. Haja a homlokához tapadt, és a kezében tartott pergamentekercsek kezdtek szétmállani.

– Szörnyen sajnálom, Hermione! – mondta Ron, miközben megpróbált kikászálódni a medencéből. – Nagyon eláztál?  
A lány haragosan összehúzott szemmel fordult az őt riadtan figyelő vörös hajú fiú felé. Kedve lett volna belenyomni Ron fejét a medencébe, és addig lent tartani, amíg a másiknak van levegő a tüdejében.  
– Ahogy látod, alapos munkát végeztél!  
– Mondtam, hogy sajnálom! – morogta Weasley sértődötten. – Mit akarsz még, mit mondjak?  
– Inkább maradj csendben, az sokkal bölcsebb lenne most…  
Harry békítően odalépett a lányhoz.  
– Hé, srácok, csak nem fogtok összeveszni? Nincs vész, hamarosan újra visszaáll a rend a nappaliban, csak…  
– Nem érdekel, hogy mi lesz itt a nappaliban! – csattant fel Hermione. – Ma egy medence, holnap talán egy barlang, de nekem csendre és nyugalomra van szükségem! Így nem lehet tanulni, már teljesen száműztetek a házból!  
Tényleg kaotikus körülmények uralkodtak, mióta az ikrek mindenfélét odahordtak hozzájuk. Hetek óta ahova csak lépett a házban, valami felrobbant, füstölt vagy ráugrott. Már unta, hogy a konyhaszekrényben egy csomó cseles bögre van, ami eltünteti a teát, amit beletöltöttek. A párnák visítani kezdtek, ha nekidől a díványon, a megbűvölt szőnyeg rendre el akarja gáncsolni. Ebben a házban lassan már minden abnormálisan viselkedett, és a lány már nagyon a tűréshatára végén járt. Elviselhetetlen lett a légkör. Ez volt a legbosszantóbb az egész helyzetben, mert megint egyedül maradt a többiekkel szemben.  
– Ugyan már, senki nem küldött el – próbálkozott Harry a békítéssel.  
– Muszáj letennem a vizsgáimat, nekem ez fontos! De tényleg nem tudok úgy tanulni, hogy valami mindig elvonja a figyelmemet.  
– Mit szeretnél, mit tegyünk? – kérdezte Ginny, aki akkor bukkant elő a hálóból. – járjunk lábujjhegyen körülötted?  
Hermione szívesen válaszolt volna valami gorombát, de inkább visszafogta magát.  
– Csak abban reménykedem, hogy hamarosan megjön a ti eszetek is, és felfogjátok végre, hogy az egyetemre nem csak melegedni kell bejárni!

Visszament a szobájába megszárítkozott, majd elővette a gyöngyös kistáskáját, ami tértágító bűbájjal volt ellátva, és elkezdett pakolni.  
Mikor a többiek megkérdezték, hova megy, egyszerűen csak megvonta a vállát, majd kilépett az ajtón. Hirtelen jött bátorságától vezérelve, amit részben felpaprikázott hangulatának is köszönhetett, meg sem állt a Grimmauld tér 12.-ig. De mikor kopogásra emelete a kezét, megtorpant a mozdulat közben. Mit fog mondani, mikor Piton ajtót nyit neki?  
Meggondolatlanság volt csak úgy otthagyni csapot-papot, és elmasírozni ide, ahol valószínűleg nem fogják szívesen látni. Viszont buzgott benne a vágy, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra tisztázza a helyzetet közte és a bájitalmester között. Elvégre tartozik annyival magának, hogy őszintén beszél vele az ispotályban történtekről. Lehet, hogy akkor tévedett, és a férfi érzései nem változtak pozitívan az irányába, de éppen itt volt az ideje, hogy ezt kiderítse. Talán a legjobb az lesz, ha csak bemegy, elvégre ez a Rend főhadiszállása, és ő Rend tag volt…


	2. Chapter 2

Második rész

Perselus meglepődve tette le a kést az asztalra, mikor a laborjában megszólalt a bejárati ajtót védő varázslat jelzőhangja. Ittléte alatt senki nem járt a házban, és egészen eddig a percig abban a hitben élt, hogy ez így is fog maradni még nagyon sokáig. Nem kapott róla értesítést, hogy gyűlésre készülnének, így feltételezte, hogy Potter jött el hozzá. Ennek gondolatára összevonta a szemöldökét, majd kissé ellökte magát a munkapulttól, és elindult megnézni, hogy mit akarhat tőle az a megmentési kényszeres ficsúr.

Hermione besétált a konyhába, majd hirtelen meggondolta magát, és gyorsan visszasietett az előszobába. Nem venné ki magát jól, ha rögtön kényelembe helyezné magát a házigazda engedélye nélkül. Bár igaz, hogy Piton a házat nem hivatalos úton kapta meg Harrytől, azért ennyi tisztelet neki is kijárt.

Amikor a lány megpillantotta a lépcsőn felfelé haladó férfit, hirtelen elbizonytalanodott. Érezte, hogy a hangja megremeg, miközben üdvözli a bájitalmestert.

– Jó napot, Piton professzor, régen láttuk egymás! – Sután lepillantott a szőnyegre, majd újra a férfira emelte a tekintetét.

Piton megtorpant a lépcső tetején. Ha tippelnie kellett volna, hogy kivel fog szembetalálkozni az előszobában, Hermione Granger lett volna az egyik utolsó ember, akire gondolt volna. A másodperc tört része alatt vagy egy tucatnyi kérdés száguldott végig az agyán, de nem tudott megfelelő indokot kitalálni a lány hirtelen felbukkanására.

– Miss Granger… – Ritkán fordult elő, hogy nem találta a szavakat, de most tényleg nem tudta mit is kéne mondania.  
– Úgy tudom, hogy szükség esetén a Rend tagok itt maradhatnak a házban. Most pedig igazán vészhelyzet áll fenn.  
– Csakugyan? – vonta fel szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Igen! – bólintott a lány. – Nekem most a vizsgáimra kéne készülnöm, és a lakótársaim nem igazán hagynak tanulni… Így azt gondoltam, hogy talán itt maradhatnék egy ideig… – hadarta el egy szuszra, mintha csak leckét mondana fel, de a mondat végén bizonytalanul elhallgatott.  
Viszontlátni a férfit jóleső érzéssel töltötte el, mégis valahogy olyan furcsa volt ott állnia vele szemben.  
Piton alig tudott elnyomni egy mosolyt. Van, ami sosem változik. Granger még mindig stréber, de végül is nem hibáztatta érte, ő legalább kezdeni akart valamit a jövőjével, nem úgy, mint a generációjának többi tagja.  
– Megértem, hogy a vizsgái letétele elsőbbséget élveznek az életében, de úgy hiszem, hogy nem, lenne tanácsos, ha itt maradna.  
A lány arcán csalódottság suhant át, majd belekapaszkodva az utolsó mentsvárába, megemlítette a feltételt, amit Harry kötött ki, amikor átadta a kulcsokat a férfinak.  
– Harry úgy adta át önnek a házat, hogy kikötötte…  
– Tudom mit mondott Potter! – vágott a lány szavába.  
– Akkor nincs probléma, ha jól sejtem, hiszen megígérte neki, hogy betartja a feltételeket.  
Piton haragosan összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy egy „ígéret", amit Potternek tettem, valóban kötelezne bármire is? Ennél azért már jobban kéne ismernie.  
– Mindig is úgy véltem, hogy tartja magát a megállapodásaihoz. Higgye el, észre sem fogja venni, hogy itt vagyok!  
A férfi hitetlenkedve nézett a lányra, és majdnem elnevette magát a képtelen kijelentés hallatán.  
– Arra azért nem vennék mérget.  
Hermione körbenézett az előszobában. A falon futó díszlécen vastagon állt a por. Sipor halála óta nem volt manó a házban, aki rendben tartotta volna a dolgokat, és sejtette, hogy a bájitalmesternek nem a takarítás volt a legfontosabb tennivalója napközben.  
– Akár még a hasznát is láthatja az ittlétemnek – húzta végig az ujját a poros díszlécen.  
– Azért jött ide, hogy takarítson? – hökkent meg a férfi. – Kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy a házimunkát elhanyagoltam, de bármikor felvehetek egy manót, ha úgy tartja kedvem. Ezért felesleges itt maradnia.  
– Nem fogom zavarni, a szobámban leszek, és tanulni fogok. De esetleg főzhetnék magára, és igen, talán segítenék rendben tartani a házat.  
– Nekem minden úgy jó, ahogy van, ami pedig a főzést illeti…  
– Nem fogom megmérgezni! – közölte Hermione ingerülten.  
A férfi szkeptikus pillantást küldött felé, mire a lány hangosan felsóhajtott.  
– Egy rántottát és néhány pirítóst még én is el tudok készíteni! – húzta fel az orrát sértődötten.  
– Valószínűleg így van, bár még mindig nem látom be, mi hasznát látnám annak, hogy itt marad a házamban – fonta össze kezeit a mellkasán a férfi.  
– Hihetetlen, hogy győzködnöm kell magát – morogta Hermione az orra alatt. – Nekem most szükségem van egy helyre, ahol zavartalanul tanulhatok, csak azt kérem, hogy egy kis ideig tűrjön meg a házban.

Piton egyáltalán nem értette, miért éppen ide jött a boszorkány. Akár kivehetett volna egy szobát a Foltozott Üstben is, vagy egy mugli hotelben. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Granger éppen azért a Grimmauld teret választotta, mert a közelében szertetett volna lenni, abban reménykedve, hogy talán újra elnyeri a bájitalmester bizalmát.

A férfi még egy ideig próbálta jobb belátásra bírni a lányt, végül abban állapodtak meg, hogy maradhat, de ha Piton úgy látja jónak, akkor távoznia kell. Igazából könnyű szerrel kidobhatta volna a házból Hermionét, de nem tette. Maga sem tudta miért, jó volt neki egyedül, szerette a magányt. De a lánynak nehezen mondott nemet. Talán, ha Granger nem nézett volna rá olyan szánni való könyörgő pillantással, akkor elküldte volna. Alig ismert magára, sosem volt lágyszívű, engedékeny típus. Most mégis teljesen ellentmondott korábbi jól megszokott viselkedésének. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy még bánni fogja pillanatnyi gyengeségét.

– Ha most úgy döntök, hogy itt maradhat… Képes lesz megállni, hogy folyton láb alatt legyen? Fontos munkán dolgozom. – Ahogy az utolsó szó elhagyta Piton ajkát, Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott.  
– Természetesen tiszteletben fogom tartani a magánszféráját! 

SS/HG

Hermione tartotta magát az ígéretéhez, és igyekezett nem láb alatt lenni. Abban szobában aludt, amit Ginnyvel közösen használtak a karácsonyi szünidő alatt, amikor még a Roxfortba jártak, bár az első este igazán nehezen tudott elaludni, tudva, hogy alig néhány méterre tőle van Piton hálószobája.  
Reggelente egyedül evett, mert a férfi kora délutánig nem igazán bukkant fel, akkor is csak kapkodva elfogyasztotta a szendvicset, vagy azt a könnyű ebédet, amit lány készített neki, és már ment is vissza a laborba. Nagyon keveset beszéltek, Piton nem volt túl közlékeny, igyekezett minimálisra szorítani az együtt töltött időt.

Egy pár nap elteltével Hermione üzent a barátainak, csak hogy megnyugtassa őket, hogy jól van. Harry fél óra múlva már küldte is a válaszlevelet, amiben alaposan megszidta a boszorkányt, amiért mindezidáig nem adott hírt magáról. Potter tudni szerette volna, hogy a lány hol van, és meddig marad ott.  
Granger először azt akarta neki füllenteni, hogy a Foltozott Üstben vett ki szobát, mert nem kívánta elárulni, hogy hol is van valójában. Végül inkább válasz nélkül hagyta a kérdést.  
Tartott tőle, hogy a barátja esetleg eljönne, és megpróbálná visszaédesgetni a közösen bérelt házba. A lány semmiképpen sem akart elmenni, mert már kész tervvel állt elő. Miután úgy tűnt, a férfi is kezd megbarátkozni a jelenlétével, habár sok időt nem töltöttek még együtt, úgy vélte, lépésről lépésre megpróbálhat majd hozzá közelebb kerülni.  
Mindenesetre azt tudatta a barátjával, hogy egy jó ideig még nem tér vissza a házba, legalábbis, amíg a vizsgáit be nem fejezte. Harry természetesen elfogadta a lány döntését, ismerte már őt annyira, hogy tudja, akárhogyan is próbálna meg hatni rá, az puszta időfecsérlés lenne. De nem örült neki, hogy Hermione úgy érezte, el kell mennie a közös otthonukból. Talán ideje volt, hogy valóban átgondolják a közös együttélés szabályait.

Piton a nap nagy részében a laborban volt, de a gondolatai sokszor elkalandoztak. Azt hitte az érzései, amik akkor lobbantak lángra, amikor a lány bejárt hozzá az ispotályba, már egészen elhalványultak. De időnként azon kapta magát, hogy a pillantását a boszorkányon felejti. Persze Hermione mindebből semmit nem vett észre, mert ilyenkor rendszerint mosogatott, és a férfi büntetlenül tanulmányozhatta minden mozdulatát.

Granger valóban elkezdett takarítani a házban, ami alaposan megváltozott, mióta Sirius meghalt. A háború után Harry eltöltött egy kevés időt a Grimmuld téren. Minden olyasmit eltüntetett a falakról és a folyosókról, amiket a néhai Mrs. Black olyan nagy becsben tartott. Több árán át küzdött, de végül sikerült a rikácsoló portréjától és a helyenként kiégetett falikárpittól is megszabadulnia.  
Piton néha lopva a lány után osont, bár egészen nevetségesnek érezte, hogy leselkedik a saját házában. Hermione sokszor dúdolt portalanítás közben, néha még táncra is perdült. A férfi megigézve figyelte, és egyre inkább érezte, hogy az eddig eltemetett érzései újult erővel törnek felszínre. Mindent csodálatosnak tartott Hermionéban. Az alakját, a haján megcsillanó napfényt. A szemét, a mosolyát. Azt, amikor az ajkába harapott, miközben várta, hogy a férfi ítéletet mondjon az aznap készített ebédről. Perselus lassan, de biztosan kezdett beleszeretni a boszorkányba.

Amikor a lány minden délután pontban öt órakor levitte neki a teáját a laborba, szinte vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne bírja maradásra. Beszélni akart vele, akármiről, ami csak eszébe jutott, vagy csak nézni őt, de minden alkalommal egy biccentéssel megköszönte a neki felszolgált forró italt, majd úgy tett, mintha rettentően elfoglalt lenne. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna neki, minden társalgásra tett próbálkozását ostobán sutának érezte.  
Hermione soha nem akart sokáig alkalmatlankodni, pedig szíve szerint minden percét a férfi közelében töltötte volna, így rendszerint pár másodperc múlva kivonult a laborból. A bájitalmester roppant szánalmasnak tartotta saját gyávaságát, de nem tudta leküzdeni a félelmeit.

– Milyen bájitalt készít? – kérdezte meg a lány az ajtóból visszafordulva, amikor már harmadik hete hordta le rendületlenül a teát a férfinak.  
– Vertiaserumot… Minisztériumi megbízás!  
– Ezek szerint ez egy merőben másfajta főzet lesz – lépett közelebb az üsthöz Hermione érdeklődve. – Szabad? – mutatott a lány a munkaasztalon heverő pergamen felé, amire a férfi a kísérlettel kapcsolatos észrevételeit jegyezte le.  
Piton aprót bólintott. A hideg porcelán csészét a szájához emelve takarta el halvány mosolyát, mikor látta, hogy Hermione az ajkát beharapva a pergamen fölé hajol, és tüzetesen végigolvassa a sorokat. A férfi összetéveszthetetlen szálkás kézírása nosztalgikus emlékekkel töltötte el a lányt. Volt idő, amikor félelemmel vegyes izgalommal várta, hogy a bájitalmesternek beadott házi dolgozatát visszakaphassa, és megnézze, milyen hozzáfűznivalója volt a férfinak a munkájához. Piton rendszerint megfedte a dolgozat túlzott hosszúsága és terjengőssége miatt, bár titkon azért lenyűgözte a lány sokrétű tudása, ámbár dicsérettel sosem illette a griffendélest.  
– Nagyon érdekes ez a kísérlet, remélem, sikerrel jár! – Igazából nagyon sok kérdése lett volna a kísérlettel kapcsolatban, de nem akarta feltartani a bájitalmestert. Pedig a nap fénypontjaként élte meg, amikor végre láthatta.  
Órákon át magolta a különböző évszámokat, és a hozzájuk kapcsolódó eseményeket a vaskos könyveiből, de mégis csak fél szívvel tudott a tanulásra koncentrálni. Bár tagadhatatlanul zavartalan volt minden perce, egy hangos szó sem zökkentette ki a tanulásból, nem úgy, mint a barátai házában, mégis sokszor érezte azt, hogy bárcsak valaki végre hozzászólna.  
– Elkészítem a vacsorát, olyan hét körül már feljöhet enni, ha úgy gondolja – mondta a lány. Minden délután megmondta a férfinak, hogy mikorra lesz kész a vacsora, de Perselus rendszerint nem tartott vele az esti étkezésnél.  
– Értem.

Hermione percenként a falon lévő órára sandított. Reménykedett benne, hogy Piton vele vacsorázik, de már máskor is csalódnia kellett.  
Aznap a férfi szokásától eltérően, megjelent a konyhában, vacsoraidőben. A boszorkány igyekezett elrejteni az örömét, de állandó mosolygása elárulta. Perselust egészen meglepte, hogy egy ilyen aprósággal örömet tudott okozni a lánynak.  
Evés közben a laborban fortyogó főzetről beszélgettek, és annyira belemerültek, hogy jó két órával később álltak fel az asztaltól.  
A bájitalmester értékelte, hogy a boszorkánynak nem kellett mindent elmagyaráznia, mert elsőre is megértette, miért van szükség egy újfajta szérumra.  
Két pohár bor elfogyasztása után a férfi annyira ellazult, hogy végül felajánlotta a lánynak, hogy részt vehet a kutatásban megfigyelőként, ha szeretne.

Attól az estétől kezdve a lány mindig ott maradt egy kicsit a laborban délutánonként, és áttárgyalták a kísérlet jelenlegi fázisát. Ez mindkettőjüknek kényelmes megoldás volt. Hermione úgy érezte, mintha megint minden elölről kezdődne közöttük. Annak idején is bájitalokról beszélgettek, majd a társalgásuk személyes témákra terelődött. Úgy döntött, ha most is elérik majd a bizalomnak azt a szintjét, nem fog újból megfutamodni.

SS/HG

A lány már egy hónapja ott lakott vele, és Piton egyre biztosabban tudta, hogy már nem tudja sokáig tettetni a közömbösséget. Voltak éjszakák, amikor szívesen benyitott volna a lány hálószobájába, hogy csak egy pillantást vethessen az alvó boszorkány holdfényben fürdő arcára. Minden nap kicsit tovább és tovább marasztalta a lányt a laborban. Előfordult, hogy Hermione felajánlotta neki a segítségét, és ő nem utasította vissza. Amikor a kezük összeért, ahogy egymás mellett dolgoztak az asztalnál, a férfi úgy érezte, hogy áramütés futott végig a testén. Sokszor kellett elfordulnia, vagy egészen a munkapad végébe hátrálnia, amikor a feltűzött hajú boszorkány szabadon maradt nyakának finom bársonyos bőréből áradó virágillat megcirógatta amúgy is nagyon érzékeny orrát. Egyáltalán nem bízott magában, félt, hogy elrontaná az ilyen meghitt pillanatokat, amikor néma csendben dolgoztak együtt.

Időnként Hermione megunva a csendet, barátságos csevegést kezdeményezett. Újra felmerült közöttük a téma, hogy mihez fog kezdeni a boszorkány, ha végez a tanulmányaival, beszélgettek a jelenlegi politikai helyzetről, és Hermione időnként még azt is megengedte magának, hogy kicsit gúnyolódjon a férfin a rajongótábora miatt. A körülöttük kialakuló légkör napról-napra szabadabb volt, és Piton érezte, hogy lassan de biztosan megint elérkeznek arra a pontra, amikor át kéne beszélniük a közöttük kialakult kapcsolatot. De még mindig nem volt elég bátorsága hozzá, hogy őszintén beszéljen a lánnyal.

Éjszakánként sokat töprengett a hálószoba ablaka előtt állva, ahogy a holdfényben úszó kertet nézte. Sok minden megváltozott az életében, de egy valami állandó maradt. Még mindig magányos volt, noha erre saját magát kárhoztatta évekkel ezelőtt. Nagyon sokáig, és kitartóan szerette Lilyt, míg végül eljutott arra a pontra, hogy elengedte az emlékét. Igazából az világított rá, hogy mennyire bebörtönözte magát ennek az érzésnek a „cellájába", hogy Dumbledore nem volt rest kihasználni a helyzetet, és ígéretet kicsikarni belőle, hogy segíteni fogja Pottert, történjék bármi. Evans soha nem volt az övé, és a barátságát is elvesztette, amikor olyan ostoba módon őt hibáztatta minden bosszúságáért, amit James Potter és a barátai okoztak neki. A bűntudat, amit a nő halála miatt érzett túlságosan nagy volt. Felelős volt azért, hogy Voldemort kioltotta a boszorkány életét azon a végzetes éjszakán. De pontosan ezért érezte azt, hogy nincs joga szeretni azt a valakit, akit nem tudott megvédeni. Önámítás és álszentség lett volna a továbbiakban is egy olyan ábrándba kapaszkodni, aminek beteljesülése a nullával volt egyenlő.  
Magányos volt, túl régóta élt egyedül, és ezen változtatni kívánt. Talán ostobaság Hermionéval kezdenie, talán rossz vége lesz. De ezúttal meg akarta adni az esélyt maguknak. Bátorság kell semmi más… 

SS/HG

Hermione dudorászva pakolta a porcelán csészéket a tálcára. Beleöntötte a forró vizet a kannába, feltöltötte a tejkiöntőt és a cukortartót, majd maga előtt lebegtetve a tálcát elindult a pincében található labor felé.  
Letette a vizsgáját, és természetesen kiváló minősítést kapott rá. Előző este Pitonnal közösen ünnepi vacsorát fogyasztottak a lány tiszteletére. Hermionénak már nem igazán volt oka tovább vendégeskedni a házban, de erre a tényre egyikük sem akart rávilágítani. Az idő múlásával megszokottá vált a lány jelentére a bájitalmester számára, és immáron kész volt lépéseket tenni a kettőjük érdekében. El akarta felejteni a múltját, mindent, amit tett, és a jövőjére koncentrálni, amiben úgy vélte, Granger is helyet kaphatna, ha a lány is szeretné.

A bájitalmester tegnap éjjel nem ment fel a szobájába a vacsora után, mert már olyan közel állt ahhoz, hogy megtalálja a tökéletes gyógynövény kombinációt a bájitalhoz, hogy nem akarta abbahagyni a munkát. Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét, így szinte észre sem vette, mikor ráhajnalodott. Délelőtt aludt egy keveset, majd újra visszavonult a laborjába.  
Döntésre jutott, ma beszélni fog Hermionéval, csak még azt nem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá. Mégsem zúdíthatja rá minden mondanivalóját a lányra. Egyébként sem volt a szavak embere, ha az érzéseiről kellett társalognia. Sokkal inkább a tettek vezérelték. Érezte, hogy csak egy kis bátorításra lenne szüksége, hogy megnyíljon, valamire, hogy őszinte tudjon lenni…

Az utolsó üst elmosása után egy apró fiolába töltötte az első kihűlt mintát. Hallotta, ahogy Granger lefelé lépked a lépcsőn. Egy pár másodpercig hezitált, majd a sikerért Merlinhez fohászkodva mindennemű elővigyázatosság nélkül beleivott a 36-os számú bájitalba. Ahogy lenyelte a főzetet, hirtelen megszédült. Szemhéját összeszorítva rogyott le a székre. Soha korábban nem vétett még ilyen alapvető hibát, hogy különösebb tesztelés nélkül bármibe belekóstoljon, amit főzött, most mégis amatőr módon elkapkodta a dolgot.  
Hermione kopogtatott, mielőtt belépett volna.  
Piton hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, majd újra le is hunyta. Valami iszonytatóan erős rózsaszín köd homályosította el a tekintetét, és egyből tudta, hogy valamit elrontott a bájitalban.  
A lány belépett a laborba, és rögtön elsápadt, ahogy megpillantotta a széken görnyedten ülő, a fejét lelógató férfit.

– Jól érzi magát? – sietett oda hozzá a lány, mikor letette a tálcát az asztalra.  
Piton megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem, nem vagyok jól!  
– Mit segíthetek, felkísérjem a szobájába? – Hermione aggódó arccal vizslatta a férfit.  
– Nem, azért annyira nem vagyok rosszul – hazudta a férfi.  
Piton megtámaszkodott a szék karfájában, és felállt, majd odatántorgott a munkaasztalhoz, és a kezébe vette a fiolát, aminek a tartalmát alig pár másodperce itta ki. Ingerülten állapította meg, hogy kezdheti elölről a munkáját. Pálcáját előrántva magához hívott egy sötétkék folyadékkal teli üveget, ami némileg közömbösítette a másik főzet hatását, és csillapította az émelygését.  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione, aggódva fürkészve a férfi arcát.  
– Leteszteltem a bájitalt, de valami nem stimmel vele… Mindent rózsaszín ködön át látok! Förtelmes ez a szín, ha engem kérdez.  
Hermione a másodperc tört része alatt, megértette, melyik bájitalra utalt a férfi. A szeme hatalmasra kerekedett. Ezek szerint a férfi kipróbálta magán a Veritaserumot.  
– Talán le kéne pihennie, felkísérem a szobájába! – mondta a lány ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, de a férfi gyengéden mégis határozottan eltolta maga elől a lány felé nyújtott kezét.  
– Nem mérgeztem meg magam, csak a bájitalnak van némi mellékhatása, de azért nem teljesen rossz…  
– Úgy érti, hatástalan lett, vagy nem pontosan úgy működik, ahogy kéne?  
Piton azonnal kapcsolt. A lány tudni akarja, hogy a szérum hatására igazat kell-e mondania. Végül is pontosan ezért itta meg azt a nyavalyás főzetet. Nem akarta korlátok közé szorítani saját magát, tudta, hogy nem merne nyílt és őszinte lenni. De véget akart vetni a köztük lévő vibráló feszültségnek, amit a ki nem mondott szavak okoztak.  
Itt az alkalom, hogy a sarkára álljon, és színt valljon. Már így is túl sok időt vesztegetett el. Ennek a beszélgetésnek már az ispotályban meg kellett volna történnie, és az azóta eltelt több mint fél év súlya kősziklaként nehezedett a férfi mellkasára.  
– Nem tudom biztosan, melyik eshetőség áll fent – felelte talányosan, és szája széle aprót rándult felfelé. Már-már mosolynak lehetett volna nevezni.  
Hermione hezitált. Tudta, hogy nem lenne fair tőle, ha kihasználná a helyzetet, de volt pár kérdés, amire szeretett volna választ kapni.  
Piton látta a boszorkányon, hogy viaskodik önmagával. Végül lovagiasan közölte vele, hogy egészen nyugodtan kérdezhet tőle bármit, amit szeretne, de csak is akkor, ha nem fél a rájuk kapott válaszoktól.

Granger értőn bólintott, majd gondolkozni kezdett, mi is lenne az első és legfontosabb, amit a férfitől kérdezni szeretne. Pár perc néma csönd után végül kibukott belőle az, amiről már jó ideje beszélni szeretett volna.

– A Szellemszálláson…  
– Arról nem akarok beszélni!  
– Miért nem? – kérdezte gyorsan a lány, hirtelen bele sem gondolva, hogy a férfi igazmondásra van kényszerítve.  
Piton szeme élesen villant, és elhúzta a száját.  
– Mert még mindig túlságosan ijesztő rágondolnom arra, ami ott történt.

A csata végén Harry és a barátai úgy döntöttek, hogy visszamennek a bájitalmesterért, és méltó módon eltemetik. De amikor Potter a hátára fordította az addig halottnak hitt férfit, szembesültek a lehetetlennel. Piton szájából apró vérbuborékok bukkantak elő, ahogy próbált megküzdeni minden egyes lélegzetért. Hermione felsikoltott, majd azon nyomban térdre rogyott, és kezét a bájitalmester torkára szorította. Harry és Ron elrohantak segítségért, mindeközben a lány szétszaggatta a pulóverét, és nyomókötést csinált belőle.  
Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy meg fog halni, de még nem volt kész elmenni. A tudata erősen harcolt, életben akart maradni, nem akarta, hogy így legyen vége. Senki nem várta a túlvilágon.  
A lány elfúló hangon esedezett a bocsánatáért, amiért magára hagyták, könnyei maszatos csíkot hagytak az arcán. A bájitalmester görcsösen kapaszkodott Hermione vállába, és némán próbálta ajkával a szavakat formálni. Könyörgött, könyörgött, hogy ne hagyja magára, ne hagyja meghalni. Azt akarta, hogy megmentse, bárkinek könyörgött volna, akinek hatalmában állt feltartóztatni az érte közeledő halált. Látta a kétségbeesést a lány szemében, ami bűntudattal vegyült. Mindketten féltek. Óráknak tűnt az a néhány perc, amíg Harry visszatért Madam Pomfrey-val az oldalán. Piton végig fogta a lány kezét, ahogy a levegőben sikló hordágyon a gyengélkedő felé siettek vele, és még akkor sem akarta elengedni, amikor a javasasszony megpróbálta ellátni a sérüléseit. Akkor ott Hermione jelentette neki a kapcsolatot az élők világával, az utolsó szalmaszál volt, amibe kapaszkodhatott. Az utolsó mentsvára, úgy érezte, amíg pillantását a lányon tartja, nem fog meghalni, küzdeni fog, és túléli.

– Nem tudom, miért nem néztük meg a pulzusát, meg kellett volna vizsgálnunk, én annyira sajnálom… – A lány szemének sarkában megjelentek az első könnycseppek, és gyorsvonatként szaladtak végig az arcán.  
Piton lassan odalépett Hermionéhoz, mutatóujjával az álla alá nyúlt, és gyengéden kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
– Nem számít, hogy mit mulasztottak el megtenni, a lényeg, hogy végül visszajöttek értem. – Minden szavát komolyan gondolta.  
– De ha elkéstünk volna. Bele se merek gondolni, mi történt volna akkor. Túlélte volna, ha később érkezünk?  
– Valószínűleg nem, már nem volt sok hátra – ismerte el a férfi. Igazából nem hitte volna, hogy túl fogja élni, és máig csodaként élte meg a dolgot.  
– Neheztel rám, amiért magára hagytam?  
– Sem akkor, sem pedig most nem töltött el ez a fajta érzés, sokkal inkább…  
– Igen?  
– Hálás vagyok magának, Hermione!  
A boszorkány keresztnevének kiejtése meglepő könnyedséggel jött a férfi szájára.  
Hermionéból egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel. Olyan hosszú ideje emésztette a lelkiismeret-furdalása. Nem tudott megbocsátani magának, amíg úgy hitte, hogy a férfi haragszik rá.  
Hosszú percekig néztek egymás szemébe, elmerülve a másik pillantásában. Piton meg akarta csókolni a lányt, érezni az édes ajkak simogatását a száján, de nem szerette volna elsietni a dolgot.  
– Borzalmas volt ott látni, ahogy az életéért küzd. Soha nem fogom elfejteni!  
– Ahogy én sem… De életben maradtam, nem tudom hogyan, és nem is akarok rajta töprengeni. Egyszerűen csak örülök, hogy nem haltam meg.  
– Nálam jobban biztosan nem – mondta a lány remegő hangon.  
– Nem akarok erről többet beszélni, vége van, vége kell, hogy legyen. Túl kell rajta lépnünk!  
Hermione bólintott, bár még annyi mindent szeretett volna mondani, de tiszteletben tartotta a férfi kérését.

– Felszolgálhatná a teát, úgy érzem, hosszú beszélgetésnek nézünk elébe, talán, ha kényelembe helyeznénk magunkat, akkor gördülékenyebben menne. Biztosra veszem, hogy még sok kérdése van hozzám.  
Pálcájával a fal mentén szaladó magas polcok alá mutatott, majd pár pillanat múlva megjelent ott két kényelmesnek tűnő fotel, és egy kis asztalka.  
– Nem kéne inkább lepihennie? Biztosan jól érzi magát?  
– Már jól vagyok – legyintett a férfi, elhallgatva a tényt a lány elől, hogy még mindig mindent rózsaszín ködön át lát. De remélte, hogy ez a mellékhatás nem fog állandósulni.

Még sokáig beszélgettek a háborúról, a sebesültekről és azokról, akik életüket adták a győzelemért. Szóba került az egyezség, amit Piton Dumbledore-ral kötött, és Hermione igazán elképedt, mennyi mindent nem tudott erről, annak ellenére, hogy látta a bájitalmester emlékeinek egy részét.  
Észrevétlenül repült el az idő, és Hermione sejtette, hogy a szérum hatása órákkal ezelőtt véget ért, a férfi mégis minden kérdésére őszinte választ adott, amit nagyon nagyra értékelt.  
Egyetlen téma volt, amit igyekezett kerülni, mert úgy érezte, nincs joga rákérdezni, de végül Perselus saját magától hozta szóba Harry édesanyját. Őszintén beszélt az érzéseiről, bár eléggé körülményesen és szűkszavúan írta le gyermeteg rajongását, ami az elmúlt években teljesen elhalványult. De a nő emlékét mindig megőrizte a szívében.  
– De hiszen az emlékeiben, úgy tűnt, mintha még mindig szeretné. Hogy tudott volna hazudni?  
– Olyan dolgokat kellett mutatnom Potternek, amik meggyőzik róla, hogy azt kell tennie, ami helyes. Volt idő, amikor szerettem az anyját, de már elmúlt. Az életem egészen más irányt vett, mint vártam, és sok minden történt azóta, hogy őt utoljára láttam. Éveken át győzködtem magam arról, hogy nem ártok magamnak azzal, ha életben tartom az iránta való érzéseimet, pedig ez is hozzájárult, hogy ennyire elhatárolódtam mindenki mástól.  
– Nem értem, hogy tudta megmásítani az emlékeit. Hogy lehetséges ez?  
– Az elme bonyolult dolog, és bár nem úgy terveztem, hogy olyan körülmények között osztom meg az „emlékeimet" Potterrel, már készültem rá, hogy valahogy megadjam neki az utolsó lökést.  
– Ez is a terv része volt?  
Piton aprót biccentett. Hatalmas energiát vett ki belőlük, míg Albusszal közösen a legapróbb részletekig kidolgoztak mindent. Dumbledore szinte az összes mozzanatát előre meg tudta jósolni a Végső Csatának. Sosem említette a bájitalmesternek, de az ő vesztére is számított. Voldemort hatalomvágya és kétségbeesett győzni akarása előreláthatóan meggondolatlan cselekedetekhez vezetett.  
– Még mindig fontos magának Harry anyja? – kérdezte a lány, előre félve a választól.  
Azt szerette volna, hogy ez ne tudjon közéjük állni. Ha a férfi igennel válaszol, akkor tudta, hogy fel fogja adni, és végleg lemond Perselusról. Nem akart egy halott nő emlékével versenyezni. Kételkedett benne, hogy ő valaha is helyet kaphatna a bájitalmester életében, mert képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy el tudja vele feledtetni régi szerelmét.  
– Igen, de már máshogyan fontos, mint azelőtt. Ő egy emlék! Megőrzöm magamnak, de tovább léptem.

Hermione elcsendesedett. A férfi szavai a lelkébe hatoltak. Nagyot kortyolt a teájából, összeszedte minden rejtett griffendéles bátorságát, vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd eszeveszett tempóban hadarni kezdett.

– Amikor elbúcsúztam öntől a kórházban, valamit el akartam mondani. Annyira szerettem volna kiönteni a szívemet, de nem mertem szóba hozni a dolgot. Azóta is bánom, hogy annyira gyáva voltam. Bár az is igaz, hogy talán már nincsen jelentősége, de lehet, hogy mégis…  
– Hermione! – fojtotta bele a szót a lányba a férfi. – Ebből a gyors hadarásból semmit sem tudok kihámozni. Mit szeretne nekem ennyire elmondani?  
– Elnézést – pirult el a boszorkány halványan. – Csak úgy éreztem, ha nem mondom el gyorsan, ami a szívemet nyomja, akkor megint az inamba száll a bátorságom.  
– Csak nyugodtan és lassan. Kezdje el elölről.  
Granger felsóhajtott. Érezte, hogy egészen a nyakáig elvörösödik, miközben beszél, de mégis, elmondta a férfinak, hogy mennyi mindenen ment keresztül a lelkivilága, miközben napról-napra bejárt hozzá a kórterembe. Beismerte, hogy nagyon magányos volt előtte, annak ellenére, hogy a barátaival lakott együtt, mert úgy érezte egészen máshogyan látja és éli az életét, mint Harryék. Hiányzott neki valaki, aki meghallgatta, és tényleg figyelt rá, akivel beszélni tudott olyasmikről is, amiről mással nem.

Pitont megdöbbentette, hogy mennyire nagy hatással volt a társasága a lányra. Nem volt vele mézes-mázos egyszer sem, csak megadta neki a figyelmet, amire vágyott. És úgy tűnt, ez többet jelentett Hermionénak, mint azt a férfi képzelte volna.

– Nem kellett volna hagynom, hogy kisétálj az ajtón…  
– Tessék? – kerekedett el a szeme a boszorkánynak.  
– Nem akartam, hogy elmenj, de kockázatos lett volna többet kérnem tőled, mint amit már addig is adtál.  
– Bármit kérhetett volna tőlem! – vágta rá gyorsan.  
Piton halványan elmosolyodott.  
– Bár nem kértem az engedélyed a tegezésre, de ha te magázni fogsz, attól csak még öregebbnek fogom magam érezni.  
Hermione elnevette magát.  
– Nem vagy öreg…  
– Annyira…  
– Szerintem a köztünk lévő korkülönbség ideális, sok szempontból.  
– Igazán diplomatikus, Miss Granger – élcelődött Piton.  
– Talán nem akkora probléma az éveink száma közötti „szakadék", de azért nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül.  
– Fel tudom dolgozni a traumát, hogy előbb leszel negyven éves, mint én – vigyorgott a lány.  
– A szemtelenség nem erény, Miss Granger! – feddte meg a boszorkányt a férfi játékosan.  
Hermione elnevette magát. Talán most először engedett fel igazán a már órák óta tartó beszélgetés alatt.  
– Tehát ott tartunk, hogy nem szerettél volna elengedni – emlékeztette Hermione a férfit vigyorogva. – Igazán kár lenne veszendőbe hagyni a gondolatmeneted.  
– Azt hittem, te vagy az, aki nagy vallomásra készül…  
– Én már kellőképpen megszégyenítettem magam azzal, hogy elfecsegtem neked, mennyit jelentett nekem a veled töltött idő. Nem szeretnél te is hasonlóan szép gesztust tenni felém?  
– Attól tartok kénytelen leszek…  
Hermione lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte a férfi minden szavát. Egészen előredőlt ültében, egyetlen szót sem akart elszalasztani.  
– Nem tagadom, hogy kialakult közöttünk egyfajta vonzalom, amit aztán hagytunk elcsendesedni. Bátrabbnak kellett volna lennünk, vagy legalábbis nekem. De meg kell értened, hogy egy velem való ilyen jellegű kapcsolatnak lennének következményei. Te már eltervezted a jövődet, ami egészen más, mint amit én gondoltam saját magamnak. Nem akartalak visszatartani attól, hogy utazgass, és élvezd a fiatalságod. A köztünk lévő korkülönbség igenis jelentős, bármennyire is viccet csinálunk belőle. Sajnálatos módon mindketten a varázslótársadalom közéleti szereplői lettünk a háború óta, és tartok tőle, hogy az újságok élvezettel csámcsognának a magánéletünkön. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy neked még a barátaid rosszallásával is szembe kéne nézned.  
– Téged érdekel mások véleménye? – kérdezte a lány szkeptikusan.  
– Nem! De téged érdekelni fog, amiért megszólnak.  
– Ezt nem kéne már így előre eldönteni. Talán adhatnánk egy esélyt magunknak.  
– Talán igen, bár minden tettünk következményekkel fog járni!  
– Ne akarj lebeszélni a dologról már így az elején! – kérte a lány harciasan. – Bármi is lesz, meg fogok vele birkózni!  
Piton halványan elmosolyodott. Hát persze, hogy előtört a bátor griffendéles a lányból.  
– Legyen, ahogy akarod – mondta beleegyezően.  
– Hogyan fogjunk hozzá?  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Mit szólnál egy vacsorához? – kérdezett vissza a férfi. – Este kilenc van, talán még nincs túl késő.  
Hermione boldogan elmosolyodott.  
– Mit ennél ma? Megpróbálkozhatok valami bonyolultabbal is, mint egy ragú.  
– Úgy értettem, hogy elviszlek valahova vacsorázni, talán még kapunk asztalt egy rendes étteremben.  
– Kezdetnek pompásan megteszi.  
– Magam is úgy vélem. Azért a biztonság kedvéért egy muglik lakta környékre mennék, ha nem bánod.  
– Cseppet sem – bólintott a lány.

Miközben Hermione a szobájában készülődött, a bájitalmester visszament a laborba. Sötét zakóját egy székre terítette, fehér ingujját feltűrte, majd pennáját tintába mártotta, és lekörmölt egy mondatot a feljegyzései aljára.

A 36. Számú bájitalminta teljességgel hatástalannak bizonyult, ahogy az összes többi is, ami az új Veritasserumból készült! 

*Vége*


End file.
